


Tattoo Shop

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Tattoo, Tattoo Kink, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Shop

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

The day Billy turns 18, Teddy drags him to the tattoo parlor. It's been a promise since they were seventeen that if Billy wanted Teddy to get another piercing, Billy had to get a tattoo. Billy wasn't shy with his love of Teddy's piercings. It hadn't taken him long once they got past the shyness of their relationship for Billy to discover that Teddy also had one nipple pierced, a hip dermal, and a dermal on his collar bone in addition to the several piercings he had in both ears. Teddy's ability to heal made it so that the piercing were ready to play with even days after having just gotten it, but also made it so that he couldn't get a tattoo. The hip dermal had been the last one that Teddy had gotten before they made their agreement.

Billy shifted in the chair as they waited for the tattoo artist to come in. They'd picked a small tribal design to crawl up the side of Billy's rib cage, and Teddy was positively vibrating with excitement.

"I can't wait till it's healed." Teddy murmured after a moment, linking his fingers with Billy's. 

Billy squeezed his hand as the artist walked in and started telling him how this was going to work out. Ribs were a fifty fifty chance on being painful or feeling really good. He'd only had one person sit in the chair and laugh as they were tattooed, but she was a family friend and weird. That made Billy laugh. 

"So shirt off and we'll get started." The artist said.

Billy swallowed but stripped his shirt off and handed it to Teddy, trying his best not to flush as the other males eyes darkened a little. The tattoo artist wiped his skin down with alcohol and slowly applied the design to his skin. He smoothed out the paper and then slowly peeled it away, leaving little purple lines on Billy's skin. 

"Alright, look in the mirror and tell me if that's ok where it's at or if I need to move it. I can do this until your happy with where it's at, but not after we start ok?"

Billy nods and slides off the chair and moves to stand in front of the mirror. Teddy walks up behind him and tilts his head to the side. 

"I think I'll get a nape piercing next. What do you think?" Teddy murmurs, smiling as Billy groans and tries to focus even more on his own skin.

"Is this okay?" Billy asks after a moment, looking up in the mirror to make eye contact with Teddy.

Teddy drops his eyes and furrows his brow for a moment before shaking his head. "I think you should move it back a little."

Billy nods. "You can see it better than I can."

Teddy turns and starts talking with the tattoo artist as Billy gently runs his fingers over the area that will soon have the tattoo. Two placement tries later, and Billy is laying over the back of a swivel chair and the tattoo artist is pulling gloves on. 

"No color right? All black?"

"All black for now. We can come back for color later." Billy answers quickly.

The artist nods and leans in, tapping the petal on the tattoo gun a few times to make sure it's working how he likes and then pauses. "Ready?"

Billy's breath hitches but he nods and lets the artist maneuver him into a better position. The first bite of the needle catches Billy off guard and he really doesn't know what to think. He's told not to move after a moment and he holds his breath fighting the urge to squirm in his spot. Thirty minutes later and he's getting a little dizzy and pulls away slightly.

"Can we stop for a minute I need something to drink."

The tattoo artist pulls away with a smile and a nod as Teddy closes the distance between them. He hands Billy a Gatorade and smiles.

"You're doing great. Hurts huh?"

"How could you tell?" Billy asks with a small smile. 

"Your hands give it away."

Billy tilts his head a little and smiles before handing back the Gatorade bottle. "Alright lets finish this up."

It takes a little over an hour to finish up the tattoo and Billy hisses as the last of the ink and blood dots are wiped from his skin. It feels like his rib cage is on fire but it's nothing he can't handle. Magic is buzzing under his skin and he's concentrating really hard at keeping it under surface.

"Alright you're ready to go. I'm going to tape some saran wrap to you, don't leave it on longer than two hours. If you take a shower later, no abrasive scrubs, no wash cloths, just pure soap and some water. And don't rub. Just rinse." The tattoo artist looks at the tattoo again for a moment and then nods. "Oh and touch ups are free if you need them."

Teddy pays the man as Billy puts his shirt back on and grabs his hand once he's ready. 

"I can not wait to see that at home." Teddy whispers as he drags Billy out the door.

Billy ignores the way his pants tighten slightly as he follows after Teddy.

\--

The door is barely shut behind them before Teddy grabs Billy and pulls the shorter man flush up against his chest. Teddy nips at the back of Billy's neck and groans, fingers tightening against his hips, careful not to rub across the edge of the tattoo.

"I wish I could show you right now how it feels." Teddy sucks a little on the point between neck and shoulder. "Show you exactly what it feels like when you pay attention to one of my dermals."

Billy leans his head back against Teddy's shoulder, completely flushed. "Two weeks. Two very long, torturous weeks."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I *AM* currently accepting prompts over on tumblr. I make no promises...But I'm really trying to jump start my muses again. Come drop by, or leave me a comment on one of these~
> 
> @CaptBBarnes


End file.
